total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Halcyon Warfare Days
''"One less loser, and we are on a tornado. No, this is a hurricane. Tornado! Hurricane! Tornado! Hurricane! Tornado! Hurri.." '''The scene starts when Dawn was crying near a tree, until Dave arrives.' Dave: Dawn? Are you OK? You disappeared into the forest, and we though you were lost. Dawn: Well, I just came here because here is where I met Noah for the first time. We used to come here to talk. Dave: Tell me. Don't be sad, I don't want people to end up like me, crying, bald and attacked by a bear. Dawn: Well, he was the only one who could understand me. Dave: What about Jasmine? Or Bridgette? Dawn: Jasmine has an Amazon aura, she isn't here to be kind, she is here to show how competitive is she. And I didn't interact with Bridgette at all, but she still loves Geoff. Dave: I know that it's hard, but you are a strong girl, the way you kicked Sky out of that mansion was awesome. Dawn: You believe? Dave: Yeah, most of the competitors hate her, she and that Dark Book she had. The scene switches to Paintbrush and Jasmine talking near the river. Jasmine: Well, I still feel guilty about the fact Noah is gone. Paintbrush: Why? You just received the final marshmallow. Jasmine: Dawn was so sad, like a Mom Kangaroo losing one of her babies. Paintbrush: Well, it's strange how he was eliminated, i'm pretty sure I voted for Cody. Jasmine: Well, I also voted for Cody. *both start to think* Cody: *conf.* Well, I just woke up and I found a lot of papers saying Noah's name. It's possible that I...no...I couldn't! But how? A flashback shows the Dark Magic Book glowing, after that, Cody feels dizzy. Chris: Campers, it's time to kick someone! After that, Cody enters to the confessional and instead of the papers with his name, he put papers with Noah's name. Flashback ends. Cody: I'm a dead man. *conf. ends* Scene switches to Dave and Dawn again. Dave: We should go now, the challenge can start soon. Dawn: Maybe, but watch out with that rock! Dave falls in a pit of mud and panicks. Dave: Someone! A towel! Sanitizer! Soap! My mom! Anything! Except for Sugar! Dawn: *thinking* What I can do? *helps Dave to get up* Dave: Well, thanks. That was kind of you. Dawn: I needed to, you don't have a lot of friends since Ella's departure. Dave: Yeah, I miss her, she was the only non-freak that I knew, i'm not saying that you are a freak, it's just that I didn't knew you at the time. Dawn: Since the alliances are non-sense, we can be friends now. The scene switches to Cody, who has the book on his hands. Cody: Well, it's time to destroy this thing. *grabs a match, but it drops it when he hears a voice* ???: Cody, help me! I'm traped here! Don't let me be gone! Cody screams and leaves the place, accidentaly bumping against Jasmine. Cody: Jasmine! You won't believe it. Jasmine: What? That you rigged the votes? Cody: Even worse than that. Jasmine: What is it? Cody: The book is talking and glows. Jasmine: You should take some water, some people in the Outback need that when they start to feel strange as you. Cody: It's for real. I swear it for Gwen's bra! *shows the bra* Paintbrush: Yes, and I'm Yin-Yang. *Paintbrush puts black paint on half of it's body and starts to imitate Yin-Yang* Water! Dr, Fizz! Water! Dr.Fizz! Jasmine and Paintbrush laugh and leave Cody alone. Cody: What do I do now? Wait...Dawn! She knows about this kind of situations. The scene switches to Dave and Dawn, who met with Jasmine and Paintbrush. Dave: Guys, do you know it? Jasmine: That Cody mysteriously rigged the votes and got Noah voted out? Dawn: Well, i'm getting over it. Maybe I should forgive him. Paintbrush: No! Don't! Make that moth******er suffer! Jasmine: Calm down, Painty. Dawn: Paintbrush, as much as I am angry at him, I can't make that. Everyone hears a strange sound in the woods, a mysterious shape fades away on the trees, after that, Cody arrives. Cody: I need your help, Dawn. Dawn: Well, sure, what is it? Paintbrush: Ignore it, he is going nuts like her girlfriend Sierra. Cody: Shut it, man! Dave: Wait, man? Isn't Paintbrush a girl? Paintbrush: Well, i'm actually...*Chris' voice is heared, interrupting Paintbrush's talk* Chris: Campers! Report to the River to start the challenge! It will be awesome, for me, not for you. *laughs* Paintbrush: ...and aside from being that, i'm a Paintbrush. The scene switches to the river, where Chris starts to explain the challenge. Chris: Alright, today's challenge is called "The Forest Warfare", you have five minutes to hide in the forest, and use this slingshot to attack your enemies. Dave: And where is the ammo? Chris: Right there! *points to the forest* You will pick anything you can find as ammo, and, if you get hit with anything, you're out. Cody: This will end so fast, Jasmine is an expert on this kind of challenges. Chris: Not so fast, Cody. To make this interesting, you will have some help. Everyone: What? Chris: Exactly, we are giving you a partner for this challenge, if the last contestant standing is one of you partners, you all will have probabilities to be eliminated. Now, Chef, bring the helpers! Chef appears on an helicopter, bringing four people with him. Chris: First is Jasmine, you get as helper...*the door of the helicopter opens up*...Shawn. Shawn: Yes! Jasmine! Jasmine: Glad to see you again, now let's win this! Chris: Next, we have Cody. And you're getting...*the door opens*...Sierra! Sierra: Oh my gosh! I'm back again. See Cody? I told that I would see you again. Chris: If I were you, I would hide my personal things. Sierra: He doesn't needs to, I have all of them, I took them to the other side of the forest. Cody: Wait, there was a book, do you took it? Sierra: Well, I saw a book, but I think I dropped it Cody: *conf.* I wonder hwere is the book. I must destroy it. Chris: Now, Dave, you're getting Mike! Dave: What? Mike? You even know what happens with him? Mike: Ah, don't worry, we can win this! *Mal voice* And destroy all those stupids. Dave: *conf.* If I quit to the challenge, it will be less embarrasing than being eliminated with six Mikes. Chris: Well, Paintbrush, since of your new black look, you're getting Yin-Yang! Paintbrush: What? You got to be kidding me! Yin-Yang: Don't worry Paintbrush, we have a chance! No, you're a pair of losers! *Yin-Yang starts to fight with himself, Paintbrush facepalms* Dawn: Wait, where's my helper? Chris: In the woods. We tried to bring Noah, you know, your boyfriend, until he was kicked away. Dawn sobs, and runs away, leaving the scene, everyone else glares at him. Chris: What? Anyways, if you get eliminated, you can help your partner still. Now go! Everyone runs to the forest, the scene switches to Jasmine and Shawn. Shawn: And what happened then? Jasmine: I sent her to the boot, and she suffered. And you, finally accepted that the zombies don't exist? Shawn: What? The zombies exist, I have my dream bunker now. What if they attack now? Think of our brains! Jasmine: I missed your obsession with zombies. Now let's hide on the trees. *both start to climb, the scene changes to Dave and Mike* Dave: Mike, hurry up! Mike: *Chester voice* Shut up, kid. These modern kids and their poor respect for the old people. Dave: You have Multiple Personality Disorder, right? Mike: *breathes* Who told you? Dave: Nobody, i know it because I have an IQ of 136, and because I saw Revenge of the Island. Mike: Well, do you find it weird, right? Dave: At a start, yes, but it can help us. See, as I heard, you have an athletic personality, it might help us to win. Mike: You mean Svetlana? Dave: Yes, if we use her abilities when the war start, we can easily win this. Mike: Well, i'll try. *breathes* (Svetlana voice) But being a physical challenge, Svetlana will win it! Chris: Alright, the challenge starts now! *Chef sounds a battle horn* The scene switches to Dawn, who came back to the tree from the start. Dawn: *crying* Noah, why you left me? Why? *suddenly, an injured halcyon falls near her* Dawn: Oh, poor little one. I must do something, it has a broken wing. I know. Dawn takes a leaf, and puts it as a bandage on the wing of the halcyon, once it was feeling better, it returned to fly, Dawn just saw how it raised from the ground. Dawn: That's it! This will not stop me! I'm going to win! I will be stronger with this. Nothing is going on my way! My sadness will not let me down anymore! ???: That's what I wanted to hear. Dawn: What? Who's there? The same shadow at the start of the episode appeared, it landed in front of Dawn and said: ???: Let's go now! I see a great force in you. Dawn: Who are you? ???: You don't remember me? I'm Zoey. Zoey, from ROTI. Mike's girlfriend. Third place. Dawn: Zoey? Why are you dressed like that? Zoey: I'm Commando Zoey, the girl who took down Scott. Dawn: And you are... Zoey: ...your partner. Now let's find a safe place to hide. *Zoey climbs a tree in seconds* Dawn: But I can't climb. Zoey: Come on! I'm sure you can. You are strong and competitive. Chris: *on a megaphone* Dawn, seems like you found your partner, which isn't Noah. Dawn: *starts to climb* Let's do this. *both disappear through the woods* The scene switches to Cody and Sierra. Sierra: What? I don't have Internet connection here? How I will upload my blogs now? Cody: Well, there's connection in the cabin in the middle of the forest. Sierra: Let's go. The scene switches to Jasmine and Shawn, who are painting themselves* Jasmine: And, you are sure that this will work? Shawn: Of course. In a fight with zombies, your only hope is finding a place to hide, and it's better if they can't see you. The zombies can't see you through the woods. Jasmine: Okay, but why are we putting on ourselves this liquid? It smells like...poison ivy! Shawn: If you want to assemble the background, you must smell like the background. Jasmine: But before we cover ourselves with this...*kisses Shawn* Shawn: If we better don't hide and...*Jasmine shuts him* Jasmine: Shhh! I hear someone. *Mike and Dave appear* Dave: And then she helped me to get up. Dawn: Well, Dawn is a total mystery, but i'm sure she is a kind girl. Dave: Not only that, she turned Noah into another guy. He went from Churchill to Obama. Mike: Wow, that is what I feel when i'm next to Zoey. Unless Vito appears. Dave: See, a hat on that poison ivy bush! Mike: Wow, let me try it. *grabs it and puts in, breathes* *an Australian tune is heared* Mike: *Manitoba voice* Let's move on, mate. We can throw poison ivy to the others and win. Jasmine: Give me my hat back! Mike: *Manitoba* Tell me, beuaty kangaroo, do you have a boy? Shawn: Hey, i'm here! Get back man! Dave: *removes Mike the hat* Let's stop this! After some seconds of silence, they realize that they're on the challenge, Shawn hits Mike with a bunch of poison ivy, and he makes the same, Dave and Jasmine run away.* Mike and Shawn run to the river, meanwhile Dave runs and falls to the ground, the scene switches to Paintbrush and Yin-Yang. Paintbrush: Please stop fighting already! I can lose this challenge! Yin-Yang: I'm sorry Paintbrush, but Yang is making everything. No, loser. Paintbrush: Look, a watermelon, we can throw it to someone. Yin-Yang: Good idea, let's take it. No, i'm starving, I need to eat now. But we are supposed to help Paintbrush. I'm not helping it, helping is for losers. Paintbrush: *sigh* At least he is better than Lightbulb. The scene switches to Dawn and Zoey. Zoey: It's time to split up, I will see you again in fifteen minutes. Dawn sits on the tree, but sees Dave on the ground. Dawn: Dave, let me help you. Dave: Thanks. I need help, Mike was eliminated already. Dawn: Well, all the eliminated go to the cabin in the middle of the forest. Dave: Wait! See! *the Dark Magic Book is in the ground, and it starts to glow* ???: Guys, help me! Please, I need to escape! Dawn and Dave: Sky? Sky: Destroy the book! Please, you must destroy it! Dawn: Sky, your clean soul has been traped. Sky: And that's why this book needs to be destroyed! Do it, so I can come back to normal! Dave: Well, in this situations, there's just a thing to do...RUN!!!!! Both run away, the scene changes to Cody and Sierra. Sierra: I have connection! Now let's take a photo! Cody: Photo? Sierra: We need a photo for our blog, so I though of a kissing picture. Cody: See, Sierra. You're a good friend, but I'm not sure if...*Sierra tries to kiss him* Sierra: Come back, Cody! *they get out of the cabin, but Cody gets shooted with an honeycomb, and Sierra with a pair of eggs* Zoey: Yeah! Two down! *disappears* Jasmine: Dawn, are you feeling better? I know how it feels. Dawn: Yes. Where's Shawn? I though he should be with you. Jasmine: He got eliminated, but I want to team up with you. Zoey: Dawn, the zone is cleared! We can strike now! Dawn: Maybe Jasmine can help us, she is very athetic. We can team up. Zoey: Well, I allow it. We must target that stick and the angry symbol. Paintbrush: It's Paintbrush! *Zoey throws a nest at it, eliminating it* Yin-Yang: That was rude! No, it was awesome, good abilities. Paintbrush: Jasmine? Can you? *Jasmine takes Yin-Yang and throws him away* Dawn: Now let's win! Zoey: But first, a little pitstop. The scene switches to Dave, who is alone walking. Dave starts to hear strange sounds that come from the trees, suddenly, Zoey tackles him. Zoey: Say me your name amd personal data, man! Dawn: Zoey, leave him, he is Dave. Zoey: You know him? Dawn: He is my friend, you can't make that to a friend. Dave: Well, you must go now, the helpers can still...*gets him with an apple*...shoot. Run! The scene switches to Yin-Yang, who is walikng on the woods. ''' '''Yin-Yang: You're happy? We are out of the challenge. Of course, lo...what the? Dark Magic Book? Just throw it, it could be bad. Shut up! I want this book! Look to all of this evil spells, Yin, now we can rule this show! Bwahahaha! Synolikós diachorismós! You said what, Yin? Once again, Yin and Yang get separated, but this time, Yang runs away, meanwhile Yin starts to search for Paintbrush. Paintbrush: Ouch, stupid challenge, stupid Yin-Yang! Yin: Paintbrush! Paintbrush: I don't want Dr. Fizz, now go...what happened to you? Yin: Me and Yang found a Spell Book, I casted one, and we got separated. Paintbrush: The Dark Magic Book. Where it is? Yin: Yang took it, but he can't be far. Let's find him. Zoey, Jasmine and Dawn appear behind a bush near a cabin. Dawn: Why are we here? Jasmine: We will take revenge on Chris and Chef. What he did to you was low. Zoey: Please, wait here till we come back. Dawn: Ok. The two amazons gone away, Dawn is in the bush, sudenly she starts to remember her moments with Noah, and a little piano music is heard. ''' '''Dawn: *singing* Notice me, take my hand, why are we strangers when our love is strong? Why carry on without me? Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, it's going away, I guess I need you baby I make believe, that you are here, it's the only way, I see clear. That i'm alone, you went away too early. And everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, you're leaving me, I guess I need you baby. You just left the game. Please come back to me. My weakness caused you pain, and this song is my sorry. At night I pray, that soon you will be again with me. And everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, you're leaving me, I guess I need you baby. (During the song, a lot of flashbacks with moments of Dawn and Noah appear. When the song ends, Jasmine and Zoey come back.) Zoey: That was so cute, it reminds me of Mike. Jasmine: Well, we must go now. See what we build! Jasmine and Zoey builded a enourmus trap, right in front of Chris' tent. Dawn: That is so evil! We must destroy it now! Zoey: Do I need to remind you what happened with Chris? How he mocked you. Dawn: In that case, get him! Zoey knocks the door, Chris appears. Chris: Who's there? Well, it must be Chef. Chef: But i'm right here, maybe it was a joke from the campers...*Chef activates the trap and both Chris and him are hurled away in a giant slingshot* Cody: *seeing from behind* Wow, that girls gone wild. Sierra: Cody? Where are you? *Cody runs away* The scene changes to Paintbrush and Yin, who are searching for Yang. Yin: We have been searching for him like two hours and we just can't find him. Paintbrush: We are searching Yang, you might know how twisted his mind is. Yang: *appearing through the woods* Exactly, losers! Paintbrush: Does he...*sees the book on Yang's hand*...oh, no. Yang: This is my revenge! Mazikí̱s katastrof... *before he finishs to cast the spell, Yin tackles him, makong the book gets thrown away from Yang* Dawn: Now we must...*The book appears on the ground*...the book! Sky: Dawn, please help me! Dawn, Zoey and Jasmine: Sky? Sky: It's me indeed, i'm traped here and I want to escape. Zoey: But how in tarnation did you got traped there? Sky: Well, once I found the book, I started to feel strange, and when the scary challenge took place, I just found myself here. My body is possesed by the dark forces of this book, and the only way to take control of myself again is destroying this book! Zoey: Mmm...dark forces, evilness, destoying. I know I lived this before. Dawn: But if we destroy it, what will happen to you? Sky: I will come back to my body, and be the nice and normal Sky I used to be. Dawn: Well, I will do it. Zoey lights up a match and gives to Dawn, who throws it to the book. Once that the book turns into ashes, a rainy storm starts. Zoey: Wow, the weather has changed a lot. Jasmine: It's common. In Brisbane, this is commonly followed by some wind. An hurricane appears. Dawn: Like that? Chris: Ok, campers. I don't know what is happening, so, new rule! Whoever gets to my private cabin wins inmunity and a night here with someone. Sierra: *appearing with Shawn, Mike, Cody, Dave, Paintbrush and Yin-Yang* But...your cabin is in the zone of the hurricane. Chris: Just run already! Everyone runs away, towards the hurricane. Mike: Zoey? Zoey: What is it? This isn't rhe perfect moment to talk though. Mike: I know that we are on different teams now, but I...*gets tossed by the hurricane*...(Chester voice) this young people and their hurricanes! Zoey: Don't worry, I will come back to save you, as long as I win. Jasmine: Hurry up, Shawn! We are behind! Shawn: But I have never ran on an hurricane before, I just can't. Jasmine: Did I told you that the zombies can run in hurricanes? Shawn: Zo...zo...zombies!!!! *runs very fast* Yin-Yang: Where's Paintbrush? Did we lost him on the hurricane? Who cares? One less loser, and we are on a tornado. No, this is a hurricane. Tornado! Hurricane! Tornado! Hurricane! Tornado! Hurri...*gets tossed*...sh*t! Sierra: Isn't this awesome? Just you and me... Cody: And the tornado. Sierra: You look exhausted, I will carry you. Zoey: Dawn, move it or lose it! Run faster! Dawn: I can't. Is too much for me. Zoey: Remember, Cody can win inmunity, and vote you off. Dawn: Well, I will try. Dave: Mike! We are so far behind. I will lose this one for sure. Mike: Not at all...*breathes*...because Svetlana can win this thing! Svetlana passes everyone, and gets to the cabin first.* Chris: And Mike wins for Dave. He has inmunity. Dave: Yes! Thanks Mike. Mike: That was nothing...*Mal voice*...sucker. Muahahaha! Dave: Ummm, Zoey? *Zoey slaps Mike on the face* Chris: And now the announcement, Dave can share his inmunity with someone else of his choice. Dave: Well, I pick Dawn. Chris: Well, now Dave and Dawn...don't have inmunity. Everyone: What???? Chris: I decided this. Both Dave and Dawn will have inmunity at the next elimination ceremony, not in today's one. And they have to compete in the challenge. Dawn: Well, at least i'm safe. Chris: Not at all, if you come in last at the next challenge, you lose your inmunity. Now everyone go to rest and meet me at the campfire ceremony. The scene changes to Jasmine and Shawn, who were talking. Shawn: Tell me, who has your vote? Jasmine: I really see Dave as the weakest of all. He must go. But is a friend of Dawn, I don't want her to be sad again. The scene switches to Cody and Sierra. Sierra: Isn't beautiful a forest in the rain? Cody: Knowing that the rain comes from that book, it looks more like creepy. Sierra: What's with the book? Cody: It possesed me. I rigged the votes and got Noah eliminated. Sierra: *gasps* But how? If I could protect you. Cody: Oh, you will. 'Elimination Ceremony' Chris: This will be a "stormy" elimination ceremony. Basically because the rain has been for 12 hours already. Why this is happening anyways? Dawn and Jasmine: We don't know! Zoey: Yeah, me neither. Chris: Well, you seem nervous, but I don't care! Anyways, we have a marshmallow for Paintbrush. Paintbrush: *recibes it's marshmallow, and bites it like Courtney before Sadie was voted off* Bad luck, Cody. You need it. Chris: Dawn and Jasmine, don't get strangely nervous, you're safe. Dawn and Jasmine: Yes. Dave: Wait, I won the challenge! Why I am on the edge of the cliff? Chris: *on his phone* Yeah, right. Well, I had a surprise reward tonight because it's the final five ceremony, Chaf was going to bring it, but I wonder where he is. The scene switches to Chef, who is on the trap, meanwhile someone throws mud piles at him. Izzy: You though Izzy couldn't find you! Wrong, Chef! *Izzy laughs at his misfortune while eating a cake* Why it says "final five", oh, maybe there are five more cake pieces on the kitchen. I can smell them! *insert Izzy's theme here* Chef: And there goes all my food. The scene switches to the campfire again. Chris: Regardless of what happened, it's time to finish this. Cody: *conf.* Now I must do things' right, at that way, maybe Gwen will notice me more. Chris: Anyways, the last marshmallow goes to... Suspense music Chris: Co...*gets interrupted* Cody: Wait! Chris: What is it? Cody: I'm sick of this place, I'm quiting. Everyone gasps, Sierra faints. Cody: Yes, you'll see, we all know that Sky had a Dark Magic Book. Zoey: Of course. Shawn: Jasmine told me, it's worse than a huge wave of zombies. Mike: *Chester voice* Ahh, those kids and their creepy crappy books. Cody: I trusted her, but I just became her test dummy. That book even possesed me. Dawn: Possesed you? How? Cody: I rigged the votes and got Noah eliminated. *Everyone gasps.* Chris: Even I didn't expect that one coming. Anyways, the quitters get the boot. Cody: I'm fine with it, as long as i'm free from all this dark stuff. Departure music, Cody gets to the dock. ''' '''Sierra: Can I take the Kick with him? I don't want that Cody gets injured. Cody: I'm OK with it, at least Sierra can protect me from this stuff. Sierra: I waited 6 seasons to hear that! EEEEEEEEEE! Now it's official. We are married! Cody: If that's what you think, OK. Chris: Incoming, lovebirds! Cody and Sierra get kicked away. 'Epilogue' The scene shows Dave and Dawn at the cabin. Dave: What a weird day, right? The rain has been for 17 hours, Cody quit the game and Chef disappeared. Dawn: Well, yes. But whe...*someone knocks the door* Dave: It's almost 12 AM. Who could it be now? *opens the door* Mike: Guys, you have to see this! Mike takes them to the trap that Zoey and Jasmine build previously, and it shows both Chef and Chris tangled there. Chris: Take me down! Do you know how messed up is my hair now? Chef: Meanwhile he gets damaged, maybe this worths the pain. Zoey: Well, meanwhile you get wet here, we will make a party! Shawn: Zombie free? Zoey facepalms, meanwhile Jasmine shuts him. Mike: *Vito voice* When we finish da wild party, we will free you both. Now everyone, let's rock the house! The scene switches to the cabin, where everyone is celebrating, Mike and Zoey are making out, Shawn and Jasmine are dancing, Paintbrush and Yin-Yang are jumping on a bed, although Yin-Yang is hitting himself, meanwhile Dave and Dawn are talking. Dave: Well, this has been a wonderful day. Dawn: Yeah, but I still miss Noah. Dave: Believe me, he misses you too. Dawn: Thanks for that, I really need a friend. *Suddenly everyone approaches to where Dawn is.* Jasmine: Don't worry girl, we all are your friends. Dawn: For real? Zoey and Mike: For real. Shawn: If there was a zombie invasion, I will let you enter on my bunker. Paintbrush: Absolutely. Yin-Yang: At least I think so, I don't know if Yang...Shut up! *starts to kick himself* Dawn: Well, since we all are allies, let's continue the party! Eveyone starts to dance, and the scene switches to the ashes of the book, who start to glow, and after that, a huge lightning (not the sha-jerk) strikes the ground. The End Trivia General *This is the fouth epispde writen by Cabbage pult 74. *This is the order in which the players get eliminated from the challenge, as well as the object that they used. #Mike, by Shawn, with poison ivy. #Shawn, by Mike, with poison ivy. #Cody, by Zoey, with a honeycomb. #Sierra, by Zoey, with a pair of bird eggs. #Paintbrush, by Zoey, with a nest. #Yin-Yang, by Jasmine.* #Dave, with an apple.* **Zoey, Jasmine and Dawn weren't eliminated. ***In Yin-Yang's case, Jasmine threw him away, and due to a technicity, he was eliminates from the challenge; and on Dave's case, it's unknown who eliminated him. *This is the sixth episode to have two people taking the Kick of Shame, as Cody and Sierra took it togheter, following The Lord Of The Stings (Izzy and Leonard), Revenge of the Balloons (Zoey and Noah), Dragon Bold (Max and Brick), Black Window (Sierra and Chris), and DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon (Sky and Gwen). **This is also the second time that Sierra takes the Kick of Shame. ***Ironically, she isn't a contestant. *As of this episode, all the qualified members of the original cast have been eliminated. *This is the fifth time that someone quits the game, following DJ in Total Drama Action, Duncan and Harold in World Tour and Anne Maria in Revenge of the Island. **Additionaly, this is the first time that someone quits the game after the merge. *With Cody's elimination, Dawn is the only contestant left that hasn't made it to the merge in previous seasons. **This is true if one doesn't counts Paintbrush. *This is the last episode to feature Cody as a contestant. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Merge Category:Cabbage